The boy with the blue hair
by TheMatchmakingSnowman
Summary: I can still remember him now, the boy with the blue hair. And how we met and how we struggled. but how our love stayed strong until the very end. Rated T just incase. its properly explained inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Helooooooo again this is my second story and I am about it. I know that the summery is very vague but yo will understand as the story goes on…**_

_**So here it is the first chapter of the boy with the blue hair….**_

_Flora was sitting in her living room with her grandchildren Lily and Adam who were staying with their grandma while their parents were out shopping. 'Grandma' lily asked the elderly lady sitting on the couch. 'yes sweetie?' 'Well I was thinking... Everybody has a daddy right?' 'yes why?' flora asked._

_'well I was wondering I have a daddy, Adam has a daddy, daddy has a daddy and you had a daddy. But who's mommys daddy?' she asked questioningly. 'well that is a beautiful story' flora sighed, sitting forward in her chair. She took an old photo album out from the box on the floor opening it to reveal photos from her youth. She sat back in her chair pointing at a photo on the first page. 'I can still remember him now, the boy with the blue hair...'_

The boy with the blue hair

Flora was running through the fields on her way to the river.

She was in her pink dress with the lace collar and her hair was pulled back in a very tight, very painful french plait.

She was at the last field before the woods where the river was. The field was full of white daisies. There was a lone white cherry blossom tree at the edge of the field.

Flora was about to move on when something or rather someone caught her eye. He was sitting under the tree.

This bemused Flora as no one was ever in the field. She began to walk over to see who this person was.

The first thing Flora noticed was his hair. It was long and tied in a loose ponytail. It appeared to be blue.

She got to the tree and sat down next to the boy. He was drawing in a sketch pad.

He looked over at Flora. 'hello' he said confused as to why the girl had sat next to him.

'hello. Why are you here?' she questioned slightly upset as this was her favourite place to go when she needed a little alone time Away from her mother who was crazed about her being a proper lady and her two sisters so obsessed with boys it was like torture to be around them. Flora unlike her family didn't care about clothes and finding the perfect man and so on. She just liked being alone to draw and read and look after the gardens. '

Well...I just moved here from the city and I wanted to find a nice place to draw' the boy said.

'what are you drawing?' Flora asked trying to look at his work. The boy hid it behind his back. 'why can't I see?' Flora asked slightly offended. 'it's not finished' the boy sighed. 'well can I see it when it's finished?' Flora asked slightly exasperated. 'sure' the boy said smiling.

'I'm Helia by the way Helia Rose' 'Flora Watson' Flora said smiling.

'so you like art then?' Flora asked him. 'I love art and hope to be an artist someday.' Helia replied. 'do you?' he asked her. 'yes very much so but I love to write and hope to be an author someday' flora replied sighing.

Helia ripped a page out of his sketch pad and handed it to flora along with his spare pencil. 'want to draw with me?' Helia asked her. 'ok' she smiled.

The pair continued drawing and talking until sunset when they heard someone yelling. 'FLORA, FLORA' it was floras mother looking for her. 'I must go' Flora said sighing sadly. She got up but Helia grabbed her hand.

'when can I see you again?' he asked standing up quickly. 'here tomorrow at midday' flora said. 'FLORA' they heard the yell again. 'COMING' flora yelled back.

'I must go' she said putting on her shoes and hastily re-doing her hair which she had taken down due to the pain it had been causing her.

'until tomorrow' Helia said kissing her hand. Flora blushed slightly. 'FLORA!' 'goodbye' flora sighed. Running back up the field.

_**Well that's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be longer and have more in it I promise. I will not be updating as often as id like to because unfortunately schools back **____** thanks for reading review if you can please BYEEEEEE **___


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. It gets better I promise. :) thanks to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed this story it means so much to me :)well heres chapter 2...**

Flora was getting ready to meet Helia.

She was just walking out the door when her twin sisters Bonnie and Fern blocked her path.

The girls were 2 years older than Flora and had inherited her fathers blue eyes and blonde hair which they always wore in two French plaits.

'where are you going in such a hurry?' Bonnie sneared 'yeah and why are you so dolled up?' Fern added. They looked at her questioningly.

She wasn't that dolled up she was simply wearing her lemon yellow dress with the white sash around the waist and her lemon yellow pumps. Her hair was loose.

'just...out.' Flora said knowing that if she said she was meeting a boy they would never let her leave.

'where to?' Fern persisted. Flora thought for a moment. If she told them where she was going they might follow her but if she lied they might know she is and then they'd definetely suspect something.

'I'm...uh...just going down to the field to look at the nature and read books' she said smiling to herself.

She knew her sisters would rather polish the floors than go out and read.  
'why must you be so boring Flora?' Bonnie sighed as her and Fern walked off.

Flora smiled triumphantly and quickly ran out the door closing it behind her.

She ran through the fields quicker than shed ever run before.

She was in their field now and their he was sitting under the tree with a picnic basket by his side.

She ran over heart racing, he really was quite handsome.

Helia got up when he saw Flora. 'nice to see you again' he said kissing her hand.

'Nice to see you too' she said and she sat down under the tree. Helia sat down next to her.

They then had the picnic while talking about lives and their interests.

'it's so beautiful..' Helia sighed gazing out at the valley below.

'yes It is. But nothing exciting really happens around here...' Flora then sighed gazing at Helia.

'Yes but I life was so busy in the city you could never have a moments peace.' Helia said looking back at Flora.

'why did you leave?' Flora asked truly curious.

'my mother, she grew ill and we figured the city air wasn't doing her any good. So we moved out here to try and help her recover. And just to get away from it all. I like it out here the the fresh air the open spaces. It's so much nicer than the city' Helia said sadly.

'well yes... But I want to see the world. Have an adventure.' Flora said jumping up. 'Can I come?' Helia asked jumping up next to her.

'Of course. We can see the world. Together' Flora said gazing into helias eyes.

'together' Helia said.

And next thing they were kissing slowly and passionately.

When they eventually drew for breath Flora looked distressed. 'this is madness we only just met-'

Helia cut flora off by planting another gentle kiss on her lips.

Flora drew back smiling.

'I know we only met. But I think I'm in love.' Helia said to her.

She gasped.

'I think I'm in love too.'

**thats chapter 2 :) I no it's short and kinda boring but trust me its NOT over yet and there's a LOT coming :) thanks for reading review if you can please :) chapter 3 is coming soon :) bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well after a lot of writers block here it is. Chapter 3 :) a HUGE thanks to uniquecharm who gave me such an A-MAH-ZING idea that it snapped me out of my writers block immediately and had me typing in minutes :) without her this wouldn't have been possible. :) so once again THANK YOU UNIQUECHARM :) p.s I seriously recommend you read her story 'never say never' :)_**

_**So here it is chapter 3...**_

'Flora Where have you been?' Emily Floras mother asked.

Flora didn't feel ready to tell her family about Helia just yet. She had been sneaking out to visit him as much as she could over the past few months.

They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for now.

'just out in the fields' Flora replied. That was her usual excuse.

'Youre spending far too much time in those fields young lady' her father replied sternly.

'Anyway Flora I've been thinking. You are 18 now and I think it's about time that you found a man' her mother said.

'I beg your pardon?' Flora asked enraged.

'Flora you need a man to balance you out.' Emily said crossly.

'NO!' Flora yelled. 'YOU CANNOT MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE!' and with that she ran out the door slamming it behind her.

She ran through the fields to their tree. And sat under it finally letting her tears fall.

After around 10 minutes of crying she sat up against the tree and to her surprise saw Helia walking towards her. He started running when he saw her.

'Whats the matter my flower?' he asked sitting down next to her.

'I-It's my p-parents *sniff* they w-want me to find a man.' Flora said letting a fresh trail of tears flow down her face.

She looked at where they had carved they're anicials in the tree. They had done it around a month ago to symbolise their love.

It just made her sadder thinking that they might not always be together.

'Ssh. It's alright my flower. It's alright.' Helia said holding her in his strong arms. Letting her tears fall on his chest.

'You see my parents will want me to marry some Politician or someone like that who is twice my age. But I love you. I only want to be with you.' Flora explained after she had calmed down.

'Well. What would they say if you told them. You know about us? Helia questioned frightened of what the answer might be.

'Im not sure it could go either way. They might be happy I've found love and be delighted for me. Or they could demand I leave you at once to go marry some old politician or someone. With my parents it's hard to tell.' Flora sighed

'What would your parents say?' she asked.

'well my mother would probably be over the moon and dying to meet you. But my father would probably say I was getting destracted from my goals. To be honest it's more his goal for me then my own.' Helia said gazing into Floras eyes.

'So what should we do?' Flora asked sadly.

'Well... If we tell them about us there could be a mixed reaction. But if we don't your parents will probably start trying to find you a husband...' Helia trailed off not knowing what to do.

'I have to tell them. About us. It's the only way to get them to leave the idea of finding me a man alone. I know they might not take it well but we have to try.' Flora said a determined look on her face.

'OW Fern you stood on my foot!' Bonnie exclaimed.

The pair unknown to Flora and Helia had followed Flora through the field and were now hiding behind the hedge surrounding the field listening to their every word.

'SO THAT'S WHERE SHE'S BEEN SNEAKING OFF TO!' Fern whispered a look of realisation crossing her face.

'who is he?' Bonnie asked her sister questioningly.

'I don't know but we're going to find out!' Fern said a look of determination on her face.

_**Well there it is :) chapter 4 will be up soon I promise :) thanks for reading :) review if you can please :) and once again THANK YOU UNIQUECHARM !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ;) I'm so so so sorry I've taken so long :( none of my stories will be updated as frequently because of school work and so on.  
Here's chapter 4...  
**  
Previously..

I have to tell them. About us. It's the only way to get them to leave the idea of finding me a man alone. I know they might not take it well but we have to try.' Flora said a determined look on her face.

'OW Fern you stood on my foot!' Bonnie exclaimed.

The pair unknown to Flora and Helia had followed Flora through the field and were now hiding behind the hedge surrounding the field listening to their every word.

'SO THAT'S WHERE SHE'S BEEN SNEAKING OFF TO!' Fern whispered a look of realisation crossing her face.

'who is he?' Bonnie asked her sister questioningly.

'I don't know but we're going to find out!' Fern said a look of determination on her face.

* * *

'are you sure it's the right thing to do Flora?' Helia asked a look of worry on his face.

'I know it's risky but what choice do we have?' Flora asked knowing that there was high probability that her parents wouldn't take it well.

'But Flora. I could end up losing you. And that is something I cannot even imagine!' Helia said sadly.

'I know my love. But even so there is a chance they will be happy for us' Flora said.

* * *

'I cannot believe Flora has been sneaking out to meet someone and she had the nerve not to tell us!' Bonnie said outraged.

Her and Fern were on their way back to the house.

'I know and the fact that she blatantly lied straight to our faces is even worse.' said Fern.

'Should we tell mother and father?' Bonnie thought out loud.

'no we need to find out more about the boy first. We don't even know his name!' Fern said.

* * *

At this time Flora and Helia were still under the tree debating floras theory.

'Well might as well tell my parents now and get it over with.' Flora sighed getting up to leave.

Helia grabbed her arm.

'Flora wait! Can't we wait just a few more days? If your parents do refuse to let me see you then I dont know how I'll cope. Cant we just go a few more days without a worry or a care? Before everything quite possibly rips apart at the seams and ruins everything?' Helia asked making one last attempt to pursuade his love.

'Alright my dear.' Flora sighed finally giving in. 'we shall tell them at the beginning of next week. That gives us three days to be carefree. Is that alright?'

'perfect' Helia said getting up and planting a gentle kiss on Floras lips.

They then sat there for the rest of the day without a care in the world.

Completely unaware of just what was in store for them next...

**Well there's the rubbish that was chapter 4 :( I know that it was absolute drivel but bare with me here it's going to be a very dramatic next chapter. I shall update ASAP but that won't be until at least next week... Bye for now ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 is here :) again sorry I haven't updated in AGES!_**

Flora walked in the door as quietly as she could when she got home. The last thing she wanted was to have another heated argument with her parents.

But standing inside the door waiting for her was no other than Bonnie and Fern.

'What do you want?' Flora sighed impatiently.

'Who is he?' Bonnie demanded without any hint of subtleness.

'Who?' Flora stuttered shocked at her sisters outburst.

'Oh Flora we're not completely dim. Whos the boy who you've been sneaking out to meet? The reason your so against mom and dad finding you a man. You've already got one!' Fern stated.

'I have no idea what your talking about!' Flora lied alarmed at her sisters knowledge.

'We SAW him Flora! Who is he? The boy... The boy with the blue hair?' Bonnie questioned.

Flora went pale 'I-I...ahhhh...' she stuttered lost for words.

'Thats what I thought! But know this. WE are going to find out more about this boy and when we do Mom and dad are not going to be very happy when they hear about it!' Fern said and with that her and Bonnie stalked off.

Flora stood there for a few seconds numb. The same question was racing through her mind over and over 'What was she going to do?'

The next day as Flora set off to meet Helia she had her mind set on what she was going to do. Forget a week of relaxation they had to get this done now. She didn't care what her parents said, she loved Helia and was going to keep on seeing him even if they locked her up in a tower.

When she got to their tree for once Helia wasn't there yet. Helia was usually there before her.

After a few minutes of waiting she saw Helia running up the slope towards her, his hair tousled by the strong wind that was blowing.

'Helia I have terrible news!' Flora said when Helia had reached her. They both sat down under the tree.

'What is it my flower?' Helia asked strangely calm compared to Flora's anxiety.

'My sisters Bonnie and Fern, they followed me down here the other day. They know about us! We must act quickly on telling our parents before they can!' Flora said gazing out into the valley.

Helia sighed. 'Should we tell my parents or your parents first?' he asked.

After a few minutes of silence the pair set off towards Flora's house. They didn't know how they were going to do it but somehow they had to tell them about how they had been secretly meeting for almost 2 months now.

Flora opened the back door which led to her kitchen. Her mother was chopping vegetables at the counter while her father was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

Flora stood there in the doorway for a second before clearing her throat loudly to get her parents attention.

'Mother, Father there's something I haven't been telling you.' Flora began, she then gestured to Helia to come in. He shuffled in looking at the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks.

'This is Helia. He's the reason I've been going to the fields so often. We're...well we're in love.' Flora said.

Floras parents remained silent for quite some time. After what seemed like an eternity they looked at each other and nodded.

'Well it's nice to meet you Helia. Come in so I can get a good look at you.' Flora's mother ushered Helia inside. 'Ah... Well.. your very tall and you've got lovely eyes and Flora seems to like you ' she said looking him up and down.

'What so you're not mad?' Flora asked slightly confused at her parents calmness.

'Well you are 18 Flora. You're mature enough to make your own decisions, and to love whoever you want to love.' her mother said smiling sadly at her daughter.

'Well alright then..' Flora said confused as ever at her usually strict parents calmness.

Her and Helia then set off for Helia's house.

* * *

'Mother, father?' Helia called as they walked in the front door. 'In here dear.' his mother called from a room to the right. Helia opened the door and ushered Flora in after him.

Helia's mother was sitting on the sofa embroidering something and his father was sitting in an armchair reading the newspaper.

His mother looked up and smiled as soon as she saw Flora.

'Hello Helia and who's this lovely girl?' she asked.

'This is Flora. She's why I've been going to the fields so often. We're in love.' Helia said quickly and nervously.

Helia's mother's eyes had gone misty and she had a huge smile on her face. 'My Helia...in love' she sighed dreamily. 'You must stay for tea.' she insisted while meanwhile Helia's father her hadn't even looked up.

'Father?' Helia asked hopefully.

**_And so there's chapter 5. I know you probably expected Flora's parents to FREAK OUT but remember Helia's dad still hasn't said anything. Chapter 6 will be up soon Bye ;)  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiiiii :D sorry about the late update. I've had very little time for writing and I'm juggling 4 stories at once right now, sooo it's hard keeping track. Here's chapter 6...**

_Previously..._

_Helia's mother's eyes had gone misty and she had a huge smile on her face. 'My Helia...in love' she sighed dreamily. 'You must stay for tea.' she insisted, while meanwhile Helia's father,hadn't even looked up._

_'Father?' Helia asked ,hopefully._

'Where do you plan to fit medical school into this whole 'being in love' nonsense?' Helia's father asked, angrily.

'Now Gerald...' Helia's mother warned.

'NO AMELIA!' he exclaimed 'He is letting himself get distracted from his goals!' he yelled, angrily, his face going red.

'Gerald, Calm down!' Amelia said, as she tried to calm her husband down.

'Those goals aren't mine, they're yours!' Helia yelled, looking almost as angry as his father. 'And, I don't care what you say! I love Flora with all my heart, and I never even wanted to be a doctor anyway! I want to be an ARTIST! Yes that's right, I want to travel the world, selling my art! All that money that I was supposedly 'saving for medical school', was never going to pay for medical school! I was just going to empty my account one day, and use it to follow my dreams! To try an fulfil MY OWN goals!' he yelled, this shocked Flora, as she had never seen him this angry.

'Now Helia, there's no need to get so worked up.' his mother soothed, 'Your father will learn to cope with the idea of you being in love.'

Helia's father simply walked out of the room, without saying a word, slamming the door behind him.

'I think, I'll put on that tea' Helia's mother said, leading Flora and Helia into the kitchen and ushering them to sit down, at the table.

She then made the tea, whilst Flora and Helia sat in silence.

'He'll warm to the idea, just you wait and see' she said, when they were all sitting down, drinking warm mugs of tea.

'I don't know about that..' Helia said disbelievingly.

**Ok, this chapter was ridiculously short, I know, but I wrote 2 at once soo the next and final chapter is up too :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here's the last chapter :)  
**  
_Over the next 3 years, Flora and Helia's love only grew stronger. Helia's mother was right, his father did warm to the idea. In fact he was quite happy about it. The young couple were happy as could be and for now, it seemed like nothing could break them apart...  
_  
Flora was waiting for Helia under their tree, a place where they still visited , but not as often as they used to. Today was a special day, It was the 3 year anniversary of the first time they had met.

After around 5 minutes of waiting, Flora spotted Helia running towards her. But there was something wrong...

Helia looked distressed, and his beautiful hair had been shaved to a buzz cut.

'Whats the matter my dear?' Flora asked, when Helia had finally reached her.

'Flora, I'm leaving tomorrow' Helia said, sighing sadly.

'What?!' Flora asked, alarmed by the shocking news.

'I am joining the army, I don't want to, but I have to serve my country. I shall be leaving tomorrow' he said, his face was grim.

'But what about..' Flora trailed off looking down at her, already quite large, stomach.

'I shall be back after the war and we can go on all the adventures that we dreamed about. We can grow old together, I love you Flora. Nothing can change that.' Helia said looking into her eyes, his eyes looked sad and empty.

The pair spent their last day, having a picnic under the tree, just as they had done the day they fell in love, savouring every moment together.

Helia left for Bootcamp the next day. Him and Flora wrote to each other frequently, and she sent him pictures of the baby when she was born 3 months later. He wrote back that she was 'the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, after her mother that is.'

That was his last letter.

* * *

'Helia was killed in action a month after I sent him that letter, only 4 months after he joined the army.' Flora sighed sadly, finishing her story. 'He was only 21 when he died. He never got the chance to become an artist, and travel the world,' she said, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her love's broken dreams, dreams that were killed in that war.

'But I will never forget him, the boy with the blue hair...'

**Well it's note that I am very near tears right now. I'm sorry for the sad ending,I hope you liked my story :) thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing it means a whole awful lot to me goodbye for now and I'm sorry if I made you sad.**


End file.
